passions of the ring
by hardygirl169
Summary: a story using kammie and jeff hardy. a great story for any jeff fan. plez R and R


The Passion From The Ring.

The backstage area was bustling as the wrestlers of the wwf was preparing for RAW. 

The hardys where rushing to there locker rooms Matt and Jeff where preparing for a title match.

 Jeff was stretching out while his brother Matt and his girlfriend Lita was warming up in there own way.

 Jeff answered the knocking door. He had a dreamy look on his face as the new reporter Kammie asked if she could steal an interview after their match. Before Matt could announcer Jeff blurted out an emphatic yes. 

Matt was a little ticked but he understood that his baby brother had a huge crush on the new reporter. 

After their match the new champs where congratulated by Kammie.

 Her focus was a little off when Jeff stood next to her. His flawless chest glistening with sweet. 

Her consternation was thrown off again as she felt Jeff's hand find home on her butt. 

As they concluded the interview there eyes met and Kammie was at a loss for words. 

Luckily Jeff wanted to be with her and really wanted his hand on her body again. 

Kammie started to walk away when Jeff held his breath and called her back over and asked her if she would like to get dinner after the show. Kammie felt no harm in dinner so she accepted. That evening Kammie gazed into Jeff's eyes.

 She felt like she knew him before his eyes where a perfect shade of green and the second she looked into them she got lost and never wanted to be found. As the music played Jeff stood up held out his hand and helped Kammie out of her chair, held her close and danced until the waitress came in with there food. As they ate they chatted about their lives and how they found their ways to the WWF. Jeff was spellbound with kammie and her life. 

As they finished eating Jeff offered to buy Kammie a drink at the hotel. 

Kammie declined but she did ask if he wanted to hang in her room for a little bit. 

Kammie sensed his answer with the sly little look on his face. They walked over to the elevator as they both reached for the call button there hands brushed and Jeff grabbed Kammie's hand and brought it to his lips as he gazed into her eyes.

 The bell rang and the doors opened and Jeff led Kammie in. As the elevator got to the floor and Jeff led kammie to her room. She felt this was the night that would change her life. Jeff walked into Kammie's room and shut the door the click of the door made Kammie snap into her senses. Jeff saw the fear in her eyes and ran his fingers down her face and whispered in her ear that she didn't need to worry. As they sat on a bed, Kammie flipped through the channels then turned off the TV and turned to Jeff who looked a little sad. As Kammie asked him what was wrong.

 Jeff saw the innocent look in her eyes he told her that he had fallen in love with her. 

He then he pressed his lips against hers Jeff's hands fondled her hair. 

As he released his embrace he walked out of Kammie's room and went into his own room. 

As Kammie broke down on her bed, Jeff told his brother and Lita what he did. 

An angry Lita smacked Jeff and asked what room she was in. As Lita knocked on Kammie's door she thought of what she could do to help. Kammie answered the door and it was very notable that she had been crying. 

Lita calmed her down and tried to make Kammie feel better. Morning couldn't come soon enough for Kammie. She was haunted the entire night by dreams of Jeff and the night that she thought that was going to make her happy. 

She headed towards the arena early. She ran in to her friend Lillian and they prepared for the nights action. 

As Matt, Jeff, and Lita traveled to the arena Jeff kept thinking of how cowardly he acted. 

Lillian noticed that Kammie wasn't on her normal game. As she tried to get in Kammie's head Michael Cole came in and asked Kammie if she could take his place for the night at the announce table. 

As she accepted he handed her his notes for the night, and headed for the door. 

As Matt, Jeff, and Lita entered the arena Jeff ran off to find Kammie. She was getting ready to go out and announce.

 When Jeff finally broke through the crowd she had already left. As he entered the locker room his forlorned face told Matt and Lita what happened. The entire night Jeff's eyes never left the monitor and during his match he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she looked drove him crazy. She had her hair up in a clip and she had some glasses frames on that made her look so very smart but also wild.  As Matt tagged in Jeff. D-Von crashed on the announce table and grabbed Kammie, as Buh-Buh Ray held Jeff back and Trish and the Big Show held Lita and Matt back and made them watch as Buh-Buh Ray slammed Kammie through a table. They beat them down and left. 

A beaten and hurt Jeff crawled to the pile of crashed table to find Kammie in a lot of pain. He called out for the paramedics and grabbed her hand and didn't let go until she was in the trainer's room. When Kammie opened the door she saw Jeff sitting outside. Her jumped up the second he saw her and grabbed her in his arms. 

Her soft flowing hair tickled his neck. As he breathed the smell of her perfume and her strawberry shampoo aroused him and with a slight whimper in his voice he asked if she would spend the night with him in his room. Just so he could make sure that she was ok. Jeff held open the car door for Kammie as she got in. She smiled as Jeff looked at her longingly. 

Jeff got behind the wheel and drove to the hotel. As they entered the lobby and went to the elevator Kammies hand grazed Jeff's and he grabbed it and wouldn't let go. While in the elevator Kammie rested her head on Jeff's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her helped her to the room. Kammie went right into the bathroom and started to run some water. 

Jeff started to relax on a bed, when Kammie called him. He heisted to go in but her voice beckoned him in. 

As her opened the door a blast of stem relaxed him and the sight of Kammie in a towel excited him. 

He asked her what she wanted all Kammie told him was that she just wanted to see his face.

 Jeff then asked her if she was ok with sharing a bed with him. Kammie responded to him by asking if he was ok with her sleeping topless. Jeff's jaw dropped and followed her out of the bathroom and laid next to her in the bed. 

His heart started to flutter and his breath quickened until he couldn't take it any more, he grabbed Kammie in his arms and pulled her towards him and passionately kissed her. Kammie relaxed and fell asleep with Jeff's strong hands exploring her body. The next morning Kammie woke up late feeling sore and tense and lying in bed wasn't making it feel any better. 

She got out of bed and threw on a t-shirt. Just then Jeff walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and dripping wet. 

For a brief moment Kammie lost track of every thing and it got worst when he kissed her good morning and then he moved down her neck. Her hands started to slip down his chest and before she could think the towel that covered Jeff was being thrown across the room. Jeff felt him self being thrown on the bed as Kammie glided up his body she felt his anticipation grow. As she laid on top of his body Jeff started to enjoy a deep kiss with her. Kammie felt Jeff's tough part her lips and probe her mouth. Jeff started to feel Kammie's leg wrap around him as he rolled Kammie over on her back. 

Her almost orgasmic Yeses didn't make him stopping her advances any easier. 

As he gazed into her eyes he saw something, he saw a sweet innocence that was even more attractive. He knew that she was hardly 21 and she told him that had extremely bad luck with men. 

He saw the hurt also in her eyes he know what she was trying to do with him so he told her that she was to special to him to be a quick romp in a hotel room. As he sat up he asked Kammie if she had plans for the little time off they had.

 She told him that she was going to the mountains to relax and he was welcomed to go with her. 

Jeff jumped at the chance to be in a cabin with her. He could finally act on the urges he was feeling.

 As they drove Jeff placed his hand on Kammie's thigh. She tried to speak but couldn't.

 As they pulled in to her house, she opened the door and Jeff looked around and admired its simple beauty.

 They walked in and Kammie gave him the tour. As Jeff looked around and he started to plain there perfect night.

 As Jeff went down stares and jumped on the couch that's when he saw the fire place. 

Kammie Jumped down stairs and grabbed Jeff and went out the door. 

Jeff tried to hold her back and begged to stay but they needed to get supplies. So Jeff reluctantly went with her. 

While driving into town it started to snow. As they walked into the store the falling snow clung to Kammie's hair and on her face. When they came out the car was covered and it was snowing harder.

 While walking to the house they where slipping on the snow. When they got in Jeff went into the basement and brought up some firewood and made a roaring fire while Kammie made dinner. After they ate Jeff sat next to the fire and motioned for Kammie to join him. The warmth made Kammie tired and Jeff's strong powerful hands relaxed her mussels.

 She rested her head on Jeff's shoulder and dosed off. Jeff's moving to get more wood woke her and she looked over at Jeff and the firelight shining on his face made Jeff look even more handsome and she fell even more in love with him.

 His eyes cough hers and he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. His hands ran through her hair and then moved down her arms and back up taking off her sweeter exposing her bra and breasts. His lips left hers and he concentrated on her neck as he unfastened the silky black bra that teased him all day. Jeff then laid her head down on some pillows and pulled his shirt over his head, the light bounced off his sculpted chest. Kammie lifted herself up and placed her hands on his chest and rubbed around his pecks. His excitement grew as she glided him on the floor she fumbled with the button on his jeans but she wouldn't let him help. As the button came undone she slid his jeans off his body revealing his boxers.

 As she ran her hands over them, she felt his pure excitement grow with every move she made. 

As her hand reached the elastic Jeff met her hand and led her hands down stripping him of all his clothes, Jeff flinched and the 

sudden chill but it soon left him as Kammie sprawled her body over his. He tried to maneuver his hands to take her tight jeans off, but he was taken off track when her lips moved down his chest to his abs, his want for her grew as her tongue played with his navel ring. His dream started to come true as her lips caressed his package. 

His moans of pleasure drove her and he encouraged her to do more as he pressed his hands on her head and ran his hands through her hair. As he laid back and concreted on her soft lips caressing him.

 He tried to encourage her to do more but when she snuggled up to him and gazed up into his eyes, the light bounced off them making them sparkle ever brighter as he laid Kammie back and pressed him lips against hers. 

She felt his hands un-button her jeans and slide them down her silky skin. Kammie's mind raced but she slowly started to consternate on Jeff's movements. She consternated on his hands, his lips, his silky hair, the smell of his cologne, and his perfect body stretching out over top of hers. He continued through the night long after the fire died.

 The early rays of morning work Kammie as she turned over to look upon her loves face she saw that he wasn't there. She quickly sat up and looked around only to be relived to find him sitting by the window. She asked him what he was doing.

 He simply replied that he wanted to watch to sunrise. As the chill came upon him he walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and helped Kammie up. She threw on a pair of boxers and a little top. She then made her way to the kitchen. Jeff followed her and started to caress her body. Kammie kicked him out of her kitchen and made breakfast. 

After they ate Jeff convinced Kammie to go to Cameron and stay at his house. 

As they drove Jeff was playing with the radio and the CD player.  He eventually settled on a CD and settled down and fell asleep. As he slept Kammie thought about a life with him, she started the think what if. 

Her thinking didn't last long because she knew her answer. She then looked over at him his face was so peaceful and cute. As she relaxed and drove. Jeff started to talk in his sleep, she couldn't make out what he was saying, but she did know he was dreaming about her. So she just turned down the radio and drove. She pulled into a rest stop about two hours later, and Jeff took over driving. It was late when Jeff pulled into the drive of his house, he lifted up his sleeping love and laid her in his bed and tried to make her more comfortable, he then undressed and laid next to her he kissed her good night wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep. As the sunlight woke Jeff up but he quickly pulled the curtain and fell back to sleep.

 It was almost noon when Kammie woke; she turned over and saw Jeff watching her sleep. As their eyes met Jeff gently kissed her and told her to get dressed, they had a busy day ahead. Jeff then left to let Kammie get ready. 

As she walked out in the living room Jeff was stretched out on the couch, when he saw her he stood up and led her to the car. He drove her to the mall where he took her shopping for something to sleep in and for later. 

They later ran into Matt and Lita and Jeff told Kammie to go with them for a while and hang, he had to run some errands and he would be back shortly. She hung out with them but missed Jeff a little too much to really enjoy her self, her face lit up when she saw him walking toward them. After getting a kiss hello Jeff asked if Kammie wanted to go home. 

No thought was involved in her answer. Kammie could tell Jeff was nervous about something, and she had a feeling on what it was. But she just let him be himself and didn't try to find out what was in his head. Jeff rushed ahead of Kammie before she got to his door. He opened it and as she looked in the lights where dimmed and there where vases full of roses, lit candles, and soft music playing.  Jeff then placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear that she was home.

 Kammie felt Jeff nudge her to go inside. The smell of dinner wafted thought the house as Jeff held the chair for her and then sat next to her. His eyes seamed even more focused and intense when hers caught his. 

As he held a fork of pasta for her, Kammie just smiled as she slipped her lips around it and ate. Jeff kept doing this until the song that they first danced to came on and he picked her up wiped a little sauce off the corner of her lip, kissed her and held her tightly as they shared another dance together but this time Kammie felt more comfortable being with Jeff, she put her head on his chest, closed her eyes and let the music and Jeff guide her. As the music stopped she felt her self on the couch. As she and Jeff relaxed they started to talk, they talked about family, and friends. Even thought Kammie was expecting what was next she still was shocked when Jeff slipped a diamond ring on her hand and proposed. 

The brief shock quickly passed as she accepted; there lips barely left each other's the rest of the night. And when Kammie woke up the next morning she looked at her hand a saw the ring and realized it wasn't a perfect dream, she really was engaged to Jeff. Unfortunately for them the show had to go on and they had to go back on the road. 

But planning still went on, and Jeff always watched Kammie as she was sewing her wedding dress. But he was kept guessing on what it looked like until the big day. They held the ceremony in Jeff's back yard. 

As Jeff stood next to his best man Matt they look at all there friends and family, then up at the perfect sky, then around at all of the rose covered arches and the balloons every thing was almost perfect except there girls weren't there. 

Just then the music started and Lita started to walk down the isle. She looked dazzling in the red dress that sparkled in the sunlight her eyes caught Matt's and he realized that he wanted to see her walk down the isle to meet him. 

Just then Kammie stepped out and Jeff's jaw dropped the dress she made was perfect, the top just stopped to show the tiniest hint of cleavage, it was perfectly fitted her waist, and the front of the dress cut short at her thigh and showed off her great legs. The veil covered her face but the moment she joined him. He lifted it up revealing her beautiful face as the glitter in her hair made her whole face sparkle even more. As the priest pronounced them husband and wife, they shared there first kiss and the party started. They ate and danced until it was time for them to go and to spend their honeymoon in Bermuda.

 As they watched the sun set and sipped there Champaign, Kammie thought of the phrase "till death do us part" and that's how long Jeff and Kammie Hardy will have each other till death do they part.       


End file.
